


Cigarettes and Mutfruit

by Valeria_Valravn



Series: Cigarettes and Mutfruit [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Meetings, Light Angst, nearly had sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Valravn/pseuds/Valeria_Valravn
Summary: Annitta finally meets MacCready after being in and out of Goodneighbor for about a month, how could she miss such a handsome guy?She uses alcohol to give her the courage to have a social interaction and it goes a little, different that she intended.





	Cigarettes and Mutfruit

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote the start of their story! so..this is going to be a series and this is Chapter 1!
> 
> I proof read it through once but it might still have some issues, feel free to leave feedback, it only helps me grow!
> 
> I hope it makes sense as I am still a bit unclear on the rules of writing, do inner thoughts go in italics? how do you make them obvious as inner thoughts? how tf do you signify a passing of time? I am so confused.

Annitta sat at the bar in the Third Rail arms stretched over the bar with her head leaning on the edge of it. Charlie whizzed about cleaning glasses and serving other patrons and Magnolias smooth tones filled the air. She'd been in Goodneighbor on and off for about a month, she knew everyone there by name by now and she spent most of her free time and caps in this dive bar, drinking her problems away. 

“Another please Charlie,” she asked the Mr Handy without even looking up, spilling a bunch of caps on the bar. The mechanical whirr of Charlie's servos had actually become quite comforting and along with Mag's sultry voice, the Third Rail had become somewhere she knew she could be without having to think, feel or interact with anyone asking her for something. A double of whiskey was pushed in front of her and she heard Charlie gather the caps. “Thanks Charlie, you're the best,” she thanked the robot as she pushed herself to sit up and grab the glass. She wasn't drunk, just..tired, so very tired and sad. She gave a sad smile to the robot who's eyes rotated at her as if to study her face.

“Don't you think you should go to bed?” he quizzed in that sarcastic voice she'd come to love. He was polishing a glass whilst watching her.

“Aye Charlie, I will soon, just a nightcap and a bit more of Mags is all I need,” she answered turning to watch the red sequin clad songstress. How was she so pristine? she didn't look like she'd been born to this world, kinda like herself really. She made a mental note to try to chat with her at some point, but for now, whiskey was calling. She looked down into the amber liquid her mind taking her over again as she started thinking about the events that led her here.

 

She remembered waking from her cryopod and the intense pain as air hit her lungs, she winced at the memory. She was so confused and it took a while of staring at the ground to remember. Bombs, the war, her home, Vault Tec, Nate.. a gunshot? She'd watched her husband get shot in the head, these..people came into the vault and unthawed Nate and her and they..killed him. They took her son from her husbands arms..Shaun. Oh god, the memory of that was just.. she leaned forward, head in her hands and sobbed silently. Why was she doing this to herself? Remembering all this?  
She looked at the pair of wedding rings she'd put onto a string to wear around her neck. How could someone's life get so fucked like this? Vault Tec were supposed to help..what happened? Why was everyone else dead? Why was she left alive? Why did she DESERVE to live when her husband, neighbours, their children all died? And her son missing? What even is this?  
She took a mouthful of the whiskey, it burned, good she thought.

Then she started thinking about how much everything changed above ground, that first glimpse of sunlight, the sour smell of the air, how she choked on it and how..barren and destroyed everything was. She'd stood on the platform for a while just dumbstruck at what she was seeing, panic choking her, her head swimming with thoughts a mile a minute that she just couldn't even understand. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see, everything went white.   
She remembered the panic attack that caused her to pass out and thinking back on it now she knew how lucky she was that a raider didn't come along and kill her or something equally as awful. When she'd come round it was still daylight and the only thing on her mind was 'Home.'

She downed the rest of her whiskey and signalled Charlie for another. Charlie had decided, from watching her that he didn't want to argue, she wasn't drunk, so he poured it out with a little extra and took the caps. No words exchanged and Annitta was thankful for that. Her mind went back to that day.

She'd found Sanctuary in pieces, found her way to her house and into Shaun's room. The crib was still there and she just fell apart. She fell to her knees clutching the edge of his crib, howling the type of cry that anyone would know as pure anguish. Was he dead? Was he still alive? Who took him? Where is he? She didn't know how long she was there like that but as she turned to get up and gather herself, there in the doorway was Codsworth. She doesn't remember the conversation, all she remembers is the feel of cold metal as she hugged the Mr Handy. He was the only thing from before.. he was still here.  
She learned from Codsworth that it had been over 200 years, she told him about Nate and Shaun and it was Codsworth's encouragement that gave her the strength to push forward to find Shaun.  
They set off together to Concord where she remembered meeting Preston, Mama, Sturges and the Longs. That was a wild ride.  
She smiled to herself and took a drink.  
She'd discovered power armour was not her thing and that Deathclaws were a thing, straight out the vault and fighting a Deathclaw, what in the ever loving fuck? But it got her some really good people behind her, though now she was some sort of General? For the Minutemen?   
She chuckled to herself taking another sip of her whiskey thinking fondly of them back in Sanctuary.  
She must have spent a few weeks working on Sanctuary with them, getting it up and running as a place to live, patching up houses, sorting food and water and defences. Sturges was pretty cool, a mechanic like her and he was absolutely gushing over her once he realised she had pre war knowledge. They spent a lot of evenings together teaching each other what they knew over beers. She might have had a little crush on the man but never acted on it, she just wasn't comfortable, Nate being so fresh a wound.

She'd set off for Diamond City once she got everyone settled and was confident they'd be OK, she parted ways with Codsworth, much to his protest. Though he did agree that he would be very useful to the settlement and she promised to visit as often as she could.

She had no idea just how hard it'd be to find Diamond City, which she STILL hasn't found. She groaned. She'd got side tracked in Goodneighbor with odd jobs for Daisy and Hancock, earning caps and gaining experience in the Commonwealth was at least a good thing though right? She looked at the date on her PipBoy, about 2 and a half months since she left the Vault and she was still no further to finding Shaun. She knocked the rest of her Whiskey back and it started to hit her a bit harder than she anticipated. 

“Gimme a bottle Charlie?” she asked, giving him her best pretty please face. He spun around to look at her.

“Of beer right?” he clarified and she looked at him with a grimace.

“Of Whiskey! Don't worry, I'm gonna take it to my room,” She assured him with a wink and started fishing out a bunch of caps. “How much?” she asked.

“Six caps in all,” he replies, handing a full bottle of whiskey to her. She thanks him, handing over the caps. She was just about to turn around to leave when she heard shouting coming from the VIP lounge. She shoots a quizzical look at Charlie. “Not this shit again,” he sighed looking over to the VIP lounge then back to Annitta.

“What's that about Charlie? Who's in there?” Annitta asked, leaning in.

“That'd be MacCready, been holed up in there for a while now, Hancock said he could so nothin I can do. Past few weeks though these nasty lookin types been hassling him, causing a ruckus,” He said going back to polishing a glass. Magnolia had come back from taking a little break.

“Sounds like our Merc's having some trouble, let's drown it out huh fellas?” Magnolia said into the microphone, voice full of allure. She started another song to distract the patrons and shot a wink at Charlie.

“MacCready? Not heard that name, what's his deal?” Annitta asked, genuinely interested at the fact that she'd been in this town for weeks and not once seen this MacCready fellow. She looked over to the VIP lounge where she could just about see 2 hulking men shouting animatedly at a couch, presumably, where MacCready was sitting. She suddenly felt a streak of anger go through her, she hated seeing people get shit on.

“He's a gun for hire, sniper, best in the Commonwealth apparently, seems to have a history with those lads though, I'd steer clear if I were you,” Charlie said, turning to put the glass he was polishing on the shelf. Annitta smirked, and stood up, Dutch courage running through her veins, she turned to Charlie again.

“Two glasses please Charlie!” she asked, head full of a crazy mix of anger and curiosity. Someone tells her to steer clear of something, she heads straight to it, always been like that and besides, this MacCready character sounded interesting and a gun for hire? She could use the help. The Mr Handy sighed as he passed her two glasses.

“Just don't cause any trouble, I can't even kick you out, Hancock's got you on a special list,” He responds, turning away to sort something else out. Damn right he does, she thought to herself, done a lot of favours for the Mayor, shared a lot of drinks and stories with him. Hancock was an interesting guy and it made her smile to know he held her in high regard. She grabbed the glasses and the bottle and strode into the VIP lounge with confidence 4 times her size.

The three men didn't notice her enter, or at least they didn't let on. She stood behind them listening to the conversation, which seemed to be coming to an end with a couple of threats aimed at MacCready, to which he stood up which allowed Annitta to catch a glimpse of his face. Handsome, she thought. Eventually the two men turned to leave, jumping at the presence of Annitta.

“The fuck!?” they exclaimed in unison, giving her a wide birth as they headed out the room. “This aint over MacCready!” One of them called back. MacCready just snorted and rolled his eyes, eventually turning to look at Annitta, who was glaring at the backs of the two men, she was so angry, she could never ignore it when obvious ass holes were being ass holes and the whiskey in her stoked that fire even more.  
MacCready didn't know what to say, he just watched her, an amused look on his face, whys this tiny woman come in here suddenly and is seemingly angry at people she's never met? He sat back down and coughed, snapping Annitta out of it. She blinked and looked at him, starting to feel a little stupid, he was a stranger to her and here she is barging in with no explanation.

“If it's a good time you're after, you're out of luck, now, you need a gun at your side, we can talk,” MacCready said, leaning back with his arms over the back of the couch, looking over at her. She felt like his eyes were piercing her. She fumbled a little as a flush crossed her face, a good time? What? Did he mean..sex? Her eyes widened.

“Oh no, shit, sorry. I uh, I heard the commotion and it kinda sounded like, you might uh..want a drink?” She said, avoiding eye contact holding the whiskey bottle up and two glasses. He eyed her up with suspicion, sure, he liked a drink and he didn't have the caps to buy his own right now, work was slow but who was this woman and why did she think this was a good idea?

“What's the catch?” he asked, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow at her. She laughed nervously.

“Nothing! I just...hate seeing people get shit on..and from what Charlie said...you uhh...seem pretty interesting,” she replied glancing up at him, his gaze still on her, my god she thought to herself, she found him really attractive and just really loved his hat for some reason. Her flush was increasing. He smirked and leaned forward on his knee, chin in his hand looking closer at her. Vault suit, PipBoy, clean, real clean. Apart from the tattoos and piercings her skin was unmarked, rare, she can't have stolen the suit and PipBoy, that meant she was truly from a vault. Then he started to notice her shape, curves, soft curves, whoa.. He swallowed hard, mouth opening slightly. His gaze slowly moved up her body to her face again, her eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen, did they glow? Nah, must be the light. He had to admit, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned back again, spreading out a bit more on the couch, he'd decided that drinking with this pretty little thing might not be so bad, who knows where it would lead? It'd been a while since he'd been with anyone for a night after all. One night stands weren't beneath him, he had needs.

“Alright, lets drink,” he said cocking his head to the space next to him on the couch with a smirk. Annitta was full of nerves now so she was thankful for the invitation to drink again. She strode over to the table next to him and set the bottle down with the glasses and fumbled with the lid. He watched her and chuckled. “Here, let me do it, what's got you so nervous anyway?” he asked, the sound of his smirk so obvious on his voice. He was pretty sure he was getting lucky tonight. She sighed deeply and relinquished the bottle to him, his hand brushing hers as he took it which sent a heat right to her core and she jumped, giggling nervously.

“Heh, to be honest? You're the first person I've approached to talk to and I feel a little silly. Things are..crazy out there,” She replied, her eyes dropping to the floor. Uh Oh..there's something with this one he thought to himself but he found the sentiment of just wanting some company and choosing HIM because she thought he was interesting...to be quite nice. He poured two rather large glasses of whiskey out then set the bottle down and handed a glass to her.

“I got you, sounds like you need this though,” he said with a smile as he pushed the glass into her hands. She sighed deeply, a sigh he recognised as a person who'd been through a lot and was just so, so tired. He felt a pang of empathy and he turned slightly so he was facing her as she sat down on the same couch facing him. She looked up at him and smiled, eyes full of fatigue.

“To this shitty world,” she said, holding her glass out to him.

“To this shitty world,” he chuckled and clinked his glass against hers. They both downed their glasses and in unison let out a big gasp. They looked at each other, smirking, Annitta snorted first and they both started laughing, genuine laughs. This might not be so bad after all, he thought. He took her glass off her and poured them both another glass, turning back towards her, he presented her drink and took a sip of his own. “Alright then Vaulty, where did you come from?” he asked, leaning back again, one arm across the back of the couch.

“Vaulty?!” she exclaimed, looking at him with mock disgust. He just made a gesture towards her vault suit and PipBoy with a look of 'uh, duh' on his face. She grimaced at him but quickly broke into a grin. “Vault 111,” she replied taking a sip and glancing at his chest. 

“Up by Sanctuary?” MacCready asked, seemingly noticing her eyes on his chest and glancing down himself for a moment to make sure he hadn't spilled something stupid down himself or something. She nodded, not saying anything for a moment and staring into her whiskey. Then she looked at him.

“Wait a minute, we haven't even introduced ourselves!” she said, laughing at their complete inadequacy at social interactions. She held her hand out to him. “Annitta Valence, pleasure to meet you,” she smiled. He gripped her hand, so small in his but so soft, he was taken aback for a moment.

“Uh..MacCready, R.J MacCready, nice to meet you too,” he replied, making direct eye contact, a flush threatening to creep onto his face the longer he did. He broke the handshake and glanced around the room. “So uh, Valence, that's unique,” he stated taking a big sip. She still felt his hand around hers, rough hands, scarred and tough but gentle. She shook her head and downed half the glass. She was starting to get drunk.

“It's Italian,” she replied, smiling at him, leaning against the backrest of the couch a bit more as she became more comfortable. Nothing like some booze to loosen you up. “OK, big shot, what about you, where you from?” she asked, tilting her head at him. “God I wish straws were still a thing,” she added. He looked at her confused.

“Wait what? First, what is a straw? And second, Big shot?!” he stared at her amusement on his face. She giggled at him.

“Yeah, before the war like, we had these things you put into drinks, like a tube of flexible plastic that you sucked on and the drink would..you'd suck the drink through the straw,” she said, realising halfway through how sexual what she'd just said would possibly sound, she laughed. “And big shot because you got that big gun there, Charlie told me you were the best in the Commonwealth, so big shot,” she added, eyeing up his sniper rifle, which looked practically pristine, he took care of that thing. He blushed then shook his head a bunch, downed the rest of his whiskey, poured himself another and topped hers up. Leaning forward so he was real close to her now.

“Wait, wait wait wait, BEFORE the war? What do you mean?” he asked her, blinking in disbelief.

“Uhh.. I uhhh.. ohh..I should have started with that I guess, but it's heavy..you know?” she replied looking down, dipping a finger into her whiskey and licking it. She didn't mean to be sexy but he found that incredibly hot.

“Damn,” MacCready whispered under his breath, eyes fixed on her lips. He shook his head, calm down R.J, he wanted to find out what she meant. He was so close to her right now, she could smell him, a mixture of earth, gunpowder and gasoline, she took a deep breath through her nose and then sighed deeply..such a nice smell. She looked at him, heart racing then looked down. She took a big mouthful of whiskey.

“I'm from before the war..I uhh, vault 111 was some sort of cryogenic vault..we..we were frozen. I thawed about two and a half months ago,” she said, all the while looking down, sorrow evident in her voice. He could tell there was more but he didn't want to push. He leaned back and rubbed his face.

“Shi...darn,” he said, a shocked look on his face. She had no reason to lie about something like that, he wasn't sure he believed her but he didn't really think she was lying. He took a mouthful then looked at her. “That's..crazy, I'm sorry Annitta, you don't have to talk about it any more if you don't want to,” he added.

“Call me V,” she said, smiling at him. “And..can we talk about something else? Where are you from MacCready?” she asked, scooting a little closer, she could feel his arm at her shoulder from leaning against the back of the couch, it was nice. He nodded, smiling, adjusting himself a little, partly so he was more comfortable, and partly as an excuse to move his arm a little so he was touching her more.

“I'm from D.C, The Capital Wasteland,” he said, he told her all about Little Lamplight and Big Town, his travels and some of the weird things he's seen and done. Said he'd come here to look for work and about the Gunners, revealing that the two men from earlier weren't happy he'd left and that's why they're bothering him. “And that's why I'm here, Hancock set me up, he's a good man,” he said, finishing his story, he turned to look back at Annitta and found that she was listening intently, focusing on him like a child being told an exciting story. His heart ached, he chuckled taking a drink. Annitta smiled brightly then finished her glass, holding it out for another, he obliged, this woman was something.

“Wow, sounds exciting! Like a comic book,” she exclaimed, taking her full glass and pressing it to her lips, taking a long drink then licking her lips. She let her head fall back with a content sigh. The whiskey was really kicking in now, she felt really warm and fuzzy. MacCready watched her, the lips then the exposed neck which looked so tantalisingly tempting, he found himself thinking about licking and biting her neck. He clenched his jaw and gripped the back of the couch. Annitta noticed his hand gripping the couch and she threw her head forward to look at him, but the momentum caught her off guard combined with the drink, she fell forwards into him, her head butting against his shoulder. He wrapped one warm around her instinctively and somehow, neither of them spilled their whiskey. “Whoa!” she yelled, then realised what was happening, she froze. She closed her eyes and breathed him in, how easy it would be right now to just kiss him, climb onto his lap and see where it goes.. I'm not ready, she thought to herself..and she wasn't, she knew she wasn't. So she pushed up off him and giggled. “Opps! Thank you for steadying me!” she said, passing it off. He looked at her, flushed and confused.

“Uhh, you OK?” he asked, holding a hand out to make sure he was ready to catch her again. She nodded.

“Oh hey! We didn't spill a drop!” she said, pointing at the glasses then looking at him with glee. He burst out laughing. This was shaping up to be quite a fun night. Annitta slammed the rest of her glass back and held it out to MacCready for another, he necked his and picked up the bottle, poured the dregs out for her and then made a sad face at the bottle.

“Awww man, we're out,” he pouted. Annitta pretended to faint with amateur dramatics and he snorted nudging her. “Don't die on me!” he yelled, shaking her. She giggled then looked him in the eyes.

“How much?” she asked flatly. He raised a brow at her, confused.

“What?” he asked

“How much for you?” she asked again, not breaking her gaze. He blushed, what was she asking him? If it was sex she wanted, he would have given it to her for free. He was still looking at her, confusion on her face. Her eyes widened when she realised the misunderstanding. “Gun for hire!” she exclaimed, realisation spread across his face and he laughed.

“OHHH! Right, uhh, 250 non negotiable,” he said, leaning back smirking. She stood up quickly, stumbling and nearly falling into his lap. MacCready had his hands out ready to catch her again. She opened her pack which was down the side of the couch, this involved giving MacCready an unintentional eyeful of her ass as she bent over to grab her caps stash. Holy shit..the way that vault suit clung to her figure was amazing..was she wearing underwear? He felt like he could see everything. He shifted in his seat feeling his pants tighten. She straightened up and turned around to see a very red faced MacCready.

“Not drunk already are you MacCready? The nights still young and I fancy some beer,” she said as she opened the stash and counted the caps out in tens. She pushed a huge pile towards him. “There! 250 caps for the best sniper in the Commonwealth!” she added smiling at him. He stared at the pile and the rest left in her stash. Was this woman rich? None of his business, he took the caps, putting them away in his pack and he held his hand out to her again.

“Thank you Boss!” he said as Annitta took his hand and shook it. She grimaced at being called Boss.

“Please, call me V,” she replied, squeezing his hand, “It's a pleasure to have you MacCready,” she added, smiling at him. “Beer?” she asked.

“Read my mind!” he said, smirking as he got up. He stood in front of her and realised just how short she was, she was a good foot shorter than him, maybe a little more. She looked up at him, her mouth dropping open at just how tall he was to her. “Heh, quite the height difference,” he said awkwardly. She scowled at him before poking her tongue out as she turned to leave for the bar. He caught her by she shoulder. “Wait! I'll get it, least I can do,” he said, smiling down at her. Her brow raised and she gestured for him to go with a little giggle.

MacCready came back from the bar with two bottles of beer, he popped the caps off them with his thumb and handed one to Annitta who immediately took several long gulps. He watched, impressed, this woman could drink! He sat back down next to her, maybe a little closer than he intended, his thigh rubbing against hers. Jesus Christ you could feel the sexual tension, he wondered what was going to happen. He took a long drink then settled back and let his head drop back sighing deeply, arms draped over the back of the couch. They talked about her adventures so far, she divulged bits and pieces about pre war stuff, that she was a mechanic, which he was super impressed with, not many of those around now, what life was like before the bombs. How it felt thawing out. Lots of little bits and pieces about Preston and the Deathclaw and how she still hadn't found a weapon she was comfortable using. Eventually she told him about Nate and Shaun, tears in her eyes and his heart hit his throat, they had more in common than he thought. He started to idly rub her shoulder, didn't even realise he was doing it but she really didn't mind, it was so nice to have some human contact. In return, he told her a little bit about how he had a wife, she'd died, he didn't mention his son, he didn't feel ready to talk about it. 

“Oh MacCready..” she said turning to him, her face had softened and her eyes were glistening with tears. Before he knew what was happening, she had closed the distance and was giving him the sweetest hug he'd ever had. It was so comforting, warm and nurturing and she smelled so good. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her there whilst he let his guard down for what felt like the first time in two years. He turned his head and nuzzled into her neck.

“Thanks V,” he whispered into her ear, then he felt a hand slide up his neck and into his hair, stroking it softly, soothingly and then something on his neck. Did she just kiss him? Can't be. 

“Anytime, thank you for listening to me Mac,” she whispered. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest, her voice was so breathy in his ear and her breath was hot, he was thanking his stars he wasn't drunk yet because he might just ruin a really nice moment with what he wanted to do. Just as he was thinking that, Annitta pulled back and places a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. He parted his lips instinctively and she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, he wasn't about to stop her but she broke the kiss suddenly with a startled look. “Oh god, sorry Mac! I don't know..I don't know why I did that,” she said, laughing sheepishly. She sat back and held her head in her hand. It wasn't like she didn't want him, he was really attractive and funny and interesting and a lot of things that she really liked but she wasn't ready, she felt so guilty. She turned to MacCready who had a confused and somewhat disappointed look on his face. She felt awful, what had she just done to this man?

“It's OK V, the booze took us both over,” he said, shaking his beer and winking at her before taking a sip. She smiled.

“Yeah, something like that..I'm just..not ready, I mean..it feels like it happened just a few weeks ago, being frozen and all. Still so surreal that it's over 200 years..” she said, trailing off looking at her feet as she stretched her legs out. She suddenly felt a hand on her back, patting her.

“Don't sweat it! I get it, I really do,” he replied. “To those we've lost,” he said, holding his bottle out. She grinned and nudged him playfully, holding her bottle out.

“To those we've lost, may they always live on in our hearts,” she said, looking into the eyes of her new friend, a feeling of comfort deep inside her as she clinked her bottle against his. They both took long, deep drinks.

“So, where are you staying tonight?” MacCready asked, a little worried that she didn't have a bed for the night.

“The Rexford,” she replied, tucking her legs up beneath her facing him. “You?” she added.

“I sleep here,” he said, gesturing to the room. She looked at him wide eyed.

“On this couch?! Gosh, your back must hurt!” she said, a look of genuine concern on her face. He looked at her and nodded.

“Yeah a bit, but it's free,” he said, turning more towards her and taking a sip from his beer, nearing the bottom of the bottle now, he swished it around looking at it.

“My round next!” she said, noticing his beer situation as she downed the rest of her bottle. Christ, she could keep up with him and he'd been drinking since he was 12, though she was arguably, already drunk. He laughed.

“Be my guest,” he said, finishing the rest of his beer. She stood up and grabbed a fistful of caps from her stash, way more than would buy 2 beers and swaggered off to the bar. MacCready watched as she swayed away. Those hips were glorious..and that ass looked so soft he couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to push against it, he shook his head, can't think about that, or I'm going to have a big problem he thought to himself, he looked down at his crotch. “Fu..fricken behave!” he scowled at his groin.

“Who's misbehaving?” Annitta asked as she sauntered back in with her arms full of beer. MacCready jumped and then did a double take at the amount of beer she had brought back. Must have bought Charlie out! Christ. He laughed at her bravado.

“YOU! You are misbehaving! Look at all this beer!” he choked out between laughs. She released the horde onto the couch and then took a bow. He snorted at her. “OK, OK!” he added, picking up two beers and popping the tops, passing one to her and taking a drink from his. She looked at the pile of beer taking up the space next to her new friend and then pouted at him.

“The beer stole my seat!” she said, mock crying. He stifled a laugh due to the mouthful of beer he had, finally was able to swallow it and stared at her.

“You trying to kill me?!” he exclaimed, chuckling. She giggled at him, then stepped forward and planted herself firmly in his lap, gesturing to all the other seats in the room and dramatically yelling about how there were no other seats in the WHOLE of Goodneighbor, so she had no choice but to sit on the lap of the best shot in the Commonwealth. He couldn't help but grin at her and laugh. If she wasn't so funny, he'd assume she was flirting, maybe she was, maybe this was just how she was. He definitely wanted to get to know her better. He snaked an arm around her waist to make sure she wasn't going to fall, and also because, damn, that waist was tiny. She was swaying about, singing along with Magnolia, laughing and kicking her legs and he was genuinely enjoying her happiness, though he couldn't believe how his evening went from misery to this just because of this tiny firecracker of a woman who just sort of, appeared. He was looking up at her when suddenly she leaned even further into him whilst turning, which gave him a face full of breasts, her Vault suit zip undone slightly. She didn't realise and was just laughing and squirming on his lap, which was causing some friction in just the right way. Oh no..he could feel his cock starting to throb. Maybe she won't feel it? He thought, she is very drunk after all. He went with that and just downed his beer, grabbing another and popping the cap.

“Mac! Isn't Magnolia wonderful?! He voice is so beautiful and she looks like a pre war doll!” Annitta said excitedly as she leaned back into him, holding his hand around her waist to steady herself. This woman was going to be the death of him. He nodded.

“Yeah, I love her songs, best thing about being here, well second best now,” he said leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Annitta turned to look at him, bottle in her mouth and an eyebrow raised.

“Hmmmmmmhhh?” she mumbled. He opened his eyes.

“Well, best thing now is I've made a pretty cool friend and I'm employed by them!” he grinned. Annitta took several huge mouthfuls of beer and rotated in his lap so she was practically straddling him, she beamed at him and leaned down to hug him.

“Friend!” she exclaimed, arms snaking around his neck whilst peppering the side of his head with kisses, dislodging his hat. MacCready was a little taken aback but couldn't help but laugh, this woman's personality was crazy! Was she always like this? Or just when she was drunk? He gripped her waist which shocked Annitta and got him a sudden moan in his ear.

“Sorry!” he said, releasing her waist. She giggled into his ear and slurred some semblance of 'no worry' into his ear. OK, she was very drunk, he should probably try to get her back to her room. As if she sensed this, she shot upright in his lap and slid off him, giggling all the while, she stood up and then swiped his hat off his head, placed it on her own and stood in front of him, hands on hips with a triumphant look on her face. “Oi! That's mine!” he yelled, a look of disbelief on his face, followed by amusement. He had to admit, she looked really hot with his hat on. She put one leg up on the arm of the chair in an extra triumphant pose and he just burst out belly laughing. 

“Mine now,” she said, poking her tongue out at him. He stood up, towering over her and stepping forward, putting his best intimidation face on. Which she found, was surprisingly effective because she..was starting to forget about how not ready she was. Her expression changed and she started to bite her lip. MacCready raised a brow at that and smirked, he can't deny he absolutely would, even drunk sex was good, but her words rang in his ears, she wasn't ready..he had to respect that. But the way she was looking at him and biting her lip, it was really getting to him, his pants had grown really tight and his erection was painfully obvious. She decided her throat was dry, so she went to take a sip of her beer, missed and poured it down her chin and chest, soaking her Vault suit. “Shit!” she exclaimed and put the beer down, laughing at herself, she started to unzip her suit, revealing her bra without thinking. MacCready just stood there watching the reveal, he stepped forward again, causing Annitta to look up at him, she grinned and just shrugged. “Oops,” she said, then she looked down and noticed the significant bulge in his pants and she lost all her inhibitions and control.

Annitta stepped forward and reached up to grab his face, pulling him in to a kiss, full of breath and moans. MacCready quickly unzipped her suit down to her waist, then lifted her up onto the side table in the corner of the room. He quickly shook off his duster and started kissing down her neck, biting her collar bone and licking and kissing the beer off her chest. He came back up to her face to kiss her roughly, teeth grazing against her tongue, her moans like a sweet melody to his ears. She ran her hands up his arms, up the sleeves of his T shirt and onto his shoulders, feeling his muscles, Annitta wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling herself onto his crotch, he started to grind against her. She could feel how hard he was for her and it was intoxicating, her own heat throbbing with desire. He started to growl as she ran her hands up his shirt, over his abs and gripping his back. She was so lost in the moment, lost in him that she didn't realise what was happening, she didn't think about anything holding her back. Her hands started to slide down towards his pants, she started to fight with the zipper and button, MacCready gave her the space to do so and started to bite into her neck when suddenly, the sound of a Mr Handy came from behind them.

“OI YOU TWO! It's kicking out time, gotta close up!...get a room,” he said as he floated back out of the room. They stopped and looked at Charlie, then at each other and started to laugh.

“Lets go to my room,” Annitta slurred out as MacCready backed off and put his Duster back on, Annitta jumped down off the side table and stumbled to her pack, stuffing the beer into it. “Can't forget these!” she said, winking at MacCready and grabbing her half drunk beer. MacCready grabbed his rifle, never went anywhere without it, took Annittas pack and slung it on his back and grabbed his beer then followed her out of the Third Rail.

The cold air hit them hard, sobering them slightly.

“Fuck me it's chilly!” Annitta said, shivering. MacCready slung an arm around her and pulled her into his side as they walked towards the Rexford. They stumbled up to her room door, Annitta turned to him. “Keys in my pack Mac,” she said, holding a hand out to take the pack off him. He held it out for her instead, thing was heavy after all. She fished in it and pulled out the key. Grinning at her achievement, she unlocked the door, and then went inside. 

“Gave you a nice one I see,” MacCready said as he looked around. 

“You should stay here tonight,” Annitta said, spinning around to face him, MacCready looked surprised. Annitta giggled. “There's two beds! If that's what your thinking. Though, I don't mind sharing one..” she trailed off as she stepped towards him, hooking a finger into his waistband, looking up at him with big eyes. MacCready slipped the pack off onto the floor and started stepping her backwards towards the bed. She spun him around before he could push her down and pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge. She unzipped her vault suit all the way and stepped out of it, revealing her body to him. 

“Fuck,” MacCready whispered as he took her in, his hands reached up to feel her waist, down over her hips and onto her ass. She stepped forwards and climbed onto him, straddling him. She was still wearing his hat and he loved it. She pushed his Duster off and he follows by pulling his T shirt off. She leans back and looks at his body, biting her lip whilst running her fingers over his muscular form, every bullet wound and scar. She brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers across his jaw. This man was real handsome and his eyes were so, so stunning, she leaned in and kissed him, a slow, sensual kiss full of tongue. Moaning into his mouth and grinding into him. His hands travelled down her back and cupped her ass, squeezing it and then pushing her down hard onto his bulge, she broke the kiss with a loud moan, arching her back. He took the opportunity to kiss her chest, undoing her bra to let her shake it off. 

“Please..Mac..” Annitta says between kisses. 

“Hmm?” He replies, moving to nibble at her neck. She gasps.

“Fuck me..” She begs, grinding down on him. You don't have to ask MacCready twice, he flipped her onto her back, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, he started to pull them down, slowly revealing her pussy which looked absolutely delicious to him. He groaned at the sight imagining what that would feel like around his cock. She squirmed and he removed the underwear fully, then met her slick with his tongue. He looked up at her and saw her eyes fluttering, was it that good or was she...passing out? He continued for a few moments..it tasted really fucking good, she was moaning but she was also..quite limp. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, he couldn't keep going, if she's not conscious, he can't in good conscience keep going, that's such a shitty thing to do and he'd seen countless Gunners taking advantage of women. It just wasn't him. He stopped and put her underwear back on, tucked her in and went to the bathroom to sort himself out. He stood in the shower, leaning against the wall jerking his cock whilst he thought about Annitta, it didn't take him long to finish but damn the load was big. He was a little disappointed that they didn't get down and dirty but he'd rather not if her head wasn't in it. He cleaned up and came back into the room to see Annitta fast asleep. He smiled and looked to the other bed, he figured, may as well sleep in a bed when he had the chance, so he dressed down and got in. Closing his eyes, he didn't realise how tired he was as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When Annitta woke, it was still dark, she looked around barely able to see but noticed a man in the other bed. MacCready? Probably, what happened? She wasn't entirely sure, all she knew was she needed to pee and that she felt..suddenly really alone. She went to the toilet and tried to flush it, every time! Of course it isn't going to flush, idiot. She looked at herself in the mirror, still drunk, still, no closer to anything she set out to do. She shook her head and swilled her mouth out with water from the tap. She came out into the room and approached the bed she though MacCready was in, it was him after all, he must have brought her back here and crashed. She looked at her own bed and hesitated, she didn't want to sleep alone. She looked back at MacCready and deliberated in her head.. she wanted to crawl in beside him, against her better judgement she did just that. She creeped in beside him, he was so warm, she pressed herself against his back and nuzzled into his neck, breathing his scent in. Eventually she slid an arm around his waist and fell asleep there, next to him.

MacCready woke early, sunlight had just started shining through the shitty curtains, he felt a presence behind him and an arm around him, still half asleep he intertwined his fingers with the hand and brought it up to his face to kiss. He lay there for a few minutes until he realised who it was. Annitta, what?, had she crawled in his bed in the night? He turned over and came face to face with a peacefully sleeping Annitta that he didn't have the heart to wake so he just laid there and watched her thinking about how close they'd come last night and what that meant. What were they to each other now? He started to drift off whilst he thought about it.

Eventually MacCready was awoken by Annitta shooting up in bed with a look of confusion on her face as she looked down at him. MacCready just lay there looking back up at her, one arm behind his head.

“What...what did I do?” she asked him, a look of horror on her face. He was a little hurt at the apparent look on her face, he thought about telling her everything but he thought that maybe it would hurt her, considering. So he lied.

“Ahh nothing V, we did kiss a few times but we were both real drunk and having a good time, no harm. You invited me here because there was a spare bed is all,” He said, swallowing hard. He hoped she'd buy it. She looked at him, then at herself and realised she was next to him in just her underwear, then looked back to him.

“Why am I in your bed?” she asked, genuinely confused. He raised a brow at her.

“You don't remember? You came over here in the night and said you were freezing, then you just climbed on in and stuck yourself to me,” he said, laughing and avoiding eye contact. She seemed to relax at that and her expression softened. She turned to get out of the bed and he finally allowed his face to drop, he realised he didn't like lying to her and clearly he liked her but he had to push it down. She got up to get dressed then turned back to him.

“Breakfast?” she asked cheerfully. He smiled and nodded as he sat up to start getting himself dressed. “Sugarbombs OK?” she asked looking at him over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah, those are great!” he said, catching them as she threw them over to him, he opened them up and popped a few in his mouth. She set out some purified water and some Dandy Boys then grabbed a toothbrush and actual toothpaste from her pack. He looked on in amazement, “Holy...you have toothpaste! That's so rare, wouldn't happen to have another toothbrush?” he asked, embarrassed. She looked at him and shook her head. 

“Sorry Mac, I don't, but..I don't really mind if you use mine,” she said as she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. He sat there dumbfounded, his teeth weren't exactly in great condition. Years of living in a cave off fungus and sweets will do that to you, so he felt a bit weird about using someone else's toothbrush. He sat and ate a bit more then closed the box as she returned, handing the brush and toothpaste to him. “Here you go, just go sparingly with the paste,” she said, smiling at him. 

“Heh..um..well, my teeth aren't too great..so I probably shouldn't use yours,” he said, looking down at the toothbrush in his hand. 

“I don't care Mac, besides, they can only get better if you take care of them, so, go ahead,” she said as she sorted through her pack. “I sure did buy a shit load of beer...why am I like this?” she asked herself. MacCready chuckled to himself as he got up and headed to brush his teeth. He'd forgotten what this felt like, it'd been so long of only having tree bark to chew to try and clean his teeth. It was so refreshing. He looked at his teeth in the mirror, they were still quite stained but they looked so much better with just one brush, he made a mental note to collect toothbrush's and keep an eye out for toothpaste. He splashed some of the purified water on his face, god that was good and he couldn't resist pouring some onto his hair and running his hand through. He groaned at how nice it felt. Once he was done, he headed back into the main room and handed everything back to Annitta.

“Thanks V, I feel so much better,” he said, appreciative. She turned to look at him and paused, his hair was wet and it looked..really good. He blinked at her, still trying to give back the brush and paste.

“Uhh..yeah, sorry. Just, your hair..it looks nice,” she said, putting the stuff away in her pack. He blushed, running his fingers through his hair. Annitta grabbed an apple and quickly ate it, putting everything else away except for a can of water, which she tossed to MacCready. “Drink half, we should both hydrate after last night,” she said hoisting her pack onto her back before clipping her PipBoy in place. MacCready fumbled with the can, wondering exactly what she remembered, she must mean the alcohol, yes, that must be it he decided. He cracked it open and drank half of it down before passing it to Annitta who did the same before she crushed it down and threw it in the waste basket.

“So where now V?” MacCready asked as they stepped out of the Rexford. 

“Diamond City,” She said as she checked her PipBoy for a few details. “I have to find someone who might know something about Shaun,” she added with a sigh. He walked ahead of her and turned to face her.

“Well lucky for you, I know a shortcut,” he announced proudly. “Come on, follow me,” he added, smiling at her. Annitta walked towards him, feeling a bit better about her chances, she wasn't alone any more and she may have found the best possible friend to watch her back, even if they had kissed a bunch..and he was very handsome..and she couldn't shake the feeling that something more had happened last night.


End file.
